Waiting to Remember
by Cherry-Fairy-Wish
Summary: Ever wondered about the dragons disappearance? What it took for them to place a human under their care? Lucy and Happy discover the mystery of July 7, X777. But it seems as if they need to remember who they are first. Pairings yet to come.
1. The Mistake

**Lucy's POV**

_Why didn't I let him come? Why is it that I let my pride get in the way? Happy and I wouldn't be in this situation if had I just accepted Natsu's offer for him to come along. _

I panted, carrying an unconscious Happy in my arms, trying to keep ahead of the creatures behind me. I hardly had enough magic energy left in me. I pushed myself, ignoring the ever-aching pain at my leg, courtesy of the beasts hot on my tail.

I could see that I was running out of ground, seeing it suddenly plunge down into the sea. I narrowly managed to stop myself before I fell off the cliff. Following the path up ahead I turned my head to see that they were gaining on us.

Their blood-thirsty eyes, pin-pointing my every move, to ensure that their prey would not escape. Giant canines that were capable of breaking a skull in a single bite. Claws, perfectly sharp, enabling them to sear through anything with one swipe, I should know my bleeding, torn leg was more than enough evidence of their power. My attacks were rendered useless against their protective covering, very thick and slick, making many of them glide right off.

In short, it was the perfect hunter.

My idiotic decision will be the death of us._ If only I had listened to them. If only I had taken someone with me, preferably that pink-haired dunce. _

**Two Days Ago At The Guild**

I looked at the request board, wondering which would be the fastest to complete with just the right amount to pay my rent, the one that would be due at the end of the week.

Trying to ignore the brawl that was taking place a few feet away, I saw a flier that read:

**Help! Beasts Invading! Save Our Village!** **Reward: 90,000 Jewel**

While I was reaching for it I got knocked down. I landed hard on the ground, while hearing Natsu and Gray throw insults at each other.

"Whats the matter, hot-head? Too tired to fight?" I glared at them, picking myself up off the floor.

"You wish stripper! I'll fry you to a crisp!" yelled Natsu, hands flaming.

"You mean like how you burned your brain?"

Before Natsu had a chance to say anything, Erza knocked them both out. She then continued to eat her cheesecake, eying me trying to rub away the pain.

"What's up, Lucy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, Erza. I was just trying to figure out which job I should take," I replied, pointing at the one that had caught my eye. Her eyes widened a bit, but quickly hid it. I felt something land on my head, a blue tail swinging in my peripheral vision.

"I don't know Lucy," said Happy, concern clear in his voice. "This says that the beasts are very unpredictable and dangerous." I took him off my head, holding him in my arms, as I would Plue.

"Maybe, but it says that there are only seven of them. How dangerous could they be?"

"Still," said Erza, "I think it might be better if you took Natsu and Happy with you."

"But I want to do this on my own," I insisted, "Besides if a take Natsu, the village will take on more damage than it already has." I glanced at the person in question, barely beginning to regain consciousness.

"Oh, come on Lucy. I'm not _that_ bad," he tried to defend himself, with a very dizzy sounding voice.

"Yes you are," answered the entire guild.

"Who asked you!" yelled Natsu. "Happy, back me up."

"Um... I think Lily is calling me," he lied, frantic to avoid answering, but I kept a firm grip on him.

"Face it Natsu, you're not the most, um, safe to be around when fighting," I replied.

"I second that, taking Natsu would cause more bad than good," said Erza. "_But _he will be able to help exterminate them." Gray seemed to decide at that time to get up off the floor, somehow with only his underwear.

"Come on Erza," he said, "Lucy will be able to take of them no problem. Open a few gates, use that whip thing of hers and boom she's done."

"Thanks, Gray," I said, pointing at him. Looking down, he freaked out and searched for his clothes. I then reached out to grab the request, only to be slightly blinded by a small puff of smoke. As it started to clear away I felt that my hand seemed to have come in contact with something hard.

Blinking away the slight haziness I saw that my hand was up against someone's chest. Right under my hand seemed to be a bright, red tie. Looking up I saw Loke, smiling very mischievously. My shock was short lived as Happy quickly commented, "She liiiiikes him."

"Shut up neko!" **(A/N: For those of you that don't know, neko means cat. Just thought I'd put that out there.) **

I started chasing him, but he was out of my reach with those wings. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, too focused on Happy, and I somehow managed to slip on a puddle. Not keeping my balance I landed right on Gray, who was too preoccupied looking for his clothes to notice me. We collided on the hard floor once again.

Picking myself up again, I turned to glare at Happy. Just as I was about to give it to him, I felt a slight chill in the air, as if death was keeping a careful eye on me. Slowly turning, my gaze fell upon a post. Confused I looked around it, only to find myself splashed in the face with water.

Coughing, I saw that it was Juvia, giving me an extra scary glare whispering, "Love Rival." Flinching, I quickly turned back to the request board and took down the flier. Grabbing Loke's hand I rushed over to Mira, giving her the flier.

"I'll take this one," I quickly said, before I turned around and continued on with dragging Loke out of the guild. "See you guys in a few days," were my last words before walking out of the guild. During all this Loke seemed to have kept quiet, so I didn't bother to start a conversation on the way to my apartment to pack.

Slightly panting, I shut the door and leaned my back against it, thankful to be home. Looking up at Loke I saw a very calculated look, very different from usual. Sighing I walked past the still-mute Loke.

"If you're going to be here at least make yourself useful and help me pack," I inputted, walking over to my closet to get my suitcase, putting it on my coffee table. Opening it I heard him walking toward me. He stood right behind me, waiting for me to notice him. "What is it now?" I walked back to the closet and took down some clothes, folding them and putting them in the suitcase. I looked over to see him leaning against the wall starring at me, that look on his face reminding me of when he used to avoid me.

"I think you should take Natsu with you," he said calmly. I didn't say anything, shocked that those were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"W-why would I do that? I appreciate your concern, but I'm very capable of doing this on my own." I turned back to the situation at hand, deciding between a red or blue ribbon.

"Somethings different. Something big is about to happen."

His words were starting to kinda creep me out. "What do you mean?"

Looking out the window he said, "I feel a disturbance, like there's something _else _out there. At a time like this I would suggest not going out there alone." When he turned to look at me, I could see it in his eyes.

Fear.


	2. The Lion's Warning

**Natsu's POV**

I could hear them talking, even with the sound of Happy scarfing down a fish. Telling him to keep quiet, I scooted right under the window, making sure that they didn't know we were here.

"What do you mean by that? What _else,_ could be out there?" The voice was obviously Lucy's, probably talking to Loke.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Happy stopped his snacking long enough to hear the scared tone to Lucy's voice. I shushed him not wanting to miss what Loke had to say.

"I heard from Horologium that he felt something, um, _unusual _cross into our dimension." I could hear some shakiness in his voice, fear mixed with confusion and worry, and for some reason a little louder than usual.

While my eyebrows scrunched up, wondering what dimension meant, Lucy replied back. "Alright, but what does this have to do with taking Natsu with me?"

"If it comes down to anything dangerous he'll be able to protect you."

I heard Lucy silently gasp in surprise. Silence following, her heart literally skipped a beat. "I don't need _protecting_, Loke. I need to be able to take care of myself and taking Natsu to _protect _me isn't going to get me anywhere." Her voice was shaky, as it always did when she's trying to keep from crying whenever she got hurt, always telling me that she's "just fine". "I need to finish packing."

"Lucy, that's not what I meant-" His concern was cut off by a door slam. He sighed and walked around the room, I then heard him opening the window. "Hasn't anyone every told you that listening in on other people's conversations was rude?" I saw him poke is orange head out the window, looking down at me and Happy.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Really, kid? You hear all _that_ and you're wondering how I knew you were out here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You're not the only one who has animal hearing, for crying out loud I'm a lion!" He sighed, before he dragged a hand through his hair. "Never mind. Get up here, I need your help."

I quickly jumped up, grabbing the window ledge and pulled myself in. Then it hit me that he was talking loudly because he _wanted_ me to know what they were talking about.

I stretched out on Lucy's bed, arms behind my head and closed my eyes, sighing at the softness. "What do you need?" I asked as Happy curled up at the end of the bed, before falling asleep. When he didn't answer right away, I opened an eye, only to find him looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... You look way too comfortable in a woman's bed."

My eyebrows scrunched up again. "What do you mean "woman's bed"? And of course I'd be comfortable, Lucy's bed is _really_ soft." For some reason Loke face palmed himself. "Loke you really shouldn't be hitting your face like that, it'll leave a red mark."

I heard him groan a "Why me?" before putting his hand down. "I have a plan."

"For what?"

"Lucy doesn't want you to go with her, but I don't want her to go alone."

"So you want me to secretly follow her, right?" I asked, sitting up excitedly.

"No. It involves someone _else_," he said before leaning in to whisper.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked back into the room ready to apologize to Loke, Virgo's now-found whip in hand, but instead I was greeted by Natsu. "Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in?" I looked over at window seeing it wide open, thinking I had locked it. "Can't you use the door?" I sighed walking over to my suitcase, seeing that it was somehow already closed. "Where's Happy? I thought he'd be with you when you came over."

"Oh... He's still at the guild. He said something about giving Charle a fish," he mumbled, watching me very closely as I walked over to my suitcase.

As I was about to open it, but my wrist was stopped by Natsu's hand. My breath was caught in my throat as my gaze followed up his arm, until I reached his. For some reason I felt myself start to blush, and as I realized that I was looking into his eyes for a long time, I blushed harder.

Looking away I tugged my hand away from his grib. "Can you move? I need to put this away." I tried walking around him, but he seemed to think it a game as he kept blocking my way. "Natsu," I called out as I was trying to get around, but he was persistent, effectively scooting in my path. "Get. _Scoot. _Out. _Scoot. _Of. _Scoot. _The. _Scoot. _Way!"

"Why not just attach it to your belt?" The question was so innocently asked and so, surprisingly, smart, that I paused. As I did as he suggested, I began wondering why I hadn't thought of it myself. I turned around to the mirror, seeing it secure, right next to my keys.

I sighed in satisfaction, but it was short-lived as I saw the time. "Damn it! The train leaves in fifteen minutes!" I quickly grabbed my suitcase and booked it out of there, at the back of my head wondering why my desk was out of order.

Walking out the door I debated about locking my apartment, but knowing Natsu and Happy, they would drop by and make sure things were all right. I was some-what struggling with my bag, wondering why it felt so heavy, not able to recall packing so much stuff. Natsu, who was right next to me, saw my struggle. Without breaking stride, or asking, he reached over and took it from me.

As he carefully put it over his shoulder, I looked over at a clock in the window of a shop, seeing that I had ten minutes left. Natsu, also seeing it, reached over and grabbed my hand and began to run. He continued dragging me all the way to the train station, with me blushing the entire way.

We managed to make it there with four minutes to spare. Walking over to the gates, Natsu set my bag down, only then did he let go of my hand. "Thanks, I would have missed it otherwise." I grabbed the handle and rolled it behind me.

"Just make sure you come back." I stopped at this, turning around, seeing worry in his onyx eyes.

I smiled, "I'll be sure to. Besides even if I did disappear, I would come back. I mean, if Lisanna can do it, how hard can it be?" I jocked.

But he didn't laugh, instead he pulled me into him. Hugging me, until they called for all the passengers to board. "Please," he whispered, almost begging, "come back." He released me, looking very intensely into my eyes, until I broke it off and got on the train.

Sitting down I saw him still standing there. I lift my hand and waved, he did the same, but with a strange expression, sad that I had gone without him, maybe.

Tired, I leaned my head against the glass of the window and closed my eyes, drifting off.

**About An Hour After Departure**

My head banged against the window, effectively waking me up. As I rubbed my forehead, my stomach produced a sound similar to an animal. I reached over for my suitcase in front of me, hoping that I packed some granola bars.

Opening it I heard something in there take a breath, as if holding it's breath for a long time and getting to finally inhale more air.

"Finally!" it exclaimed. "It was really stuffy in there." Recognizing the voice, I opened it further. I saw blue fur hidden under my clothes, among some wrappers.

"Happy! What are you doing?!"

"Hi, Lucy. Do you have any fish?"

"No, no, no," I kept repeating, as I searched through the bag for any remaining granola bars. A majority of them were already eaten, the only last traces on the fur around his mouth. Finally I found two at the very bottom, I sighed, happy that I would have something to eat as I interrogated Happy.

"How and why did you get in my bag?" I asked, taking a bite.

"I have a note from Natsu and Loke," he said, digging around in his little bag. Finding what he was looking for, he passed my a nicely sealed envelope, only then did I realize why my desk was messy, they-

"Touched my stuff! I'm gonna hurt them when I get back!" I opened the letter, prepared for their last words before I got Erza on their tails.


End file.
